Lo lamento
by Nao-KxR
Summary: Solo faltan pocos minutos para que sea la media noche ¿Tezuka y Fuji Peleados? Los dos sin escapatorias? ¡Tu me demuestras que no te importo Kunimitsu!... Dedicado a Misao Siao. Oneshot, TezukaxFuji, Limme


**Gomenasai**

**Capitulo:** ¿Dulce navidad?

**Autora:** Naomi Hiwatari Kon

**Declaimer:**Como todos ya saben no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla… ¬.¬

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

El auto avanzaba por las afueras de la ciudad con gran velocidad siendo el único por estos caminos. El vehiculo que solo era ocupado por dos personas que se mantenían en un total silencio que raramente se promovía de aquella pareja, ya que un aire de tensión se respiraba.

Un joven de cabello castaño mantenía su mirada perdida por la ventana apreciando el paisaje nevado que le ofrecía Japón. Dejo que un suave suspiro se escapase de sus labios con cierta frustración, mirando de reojo a su acompañante.

El vibrar de su celular le llamo la atención tomando el aparato, y apretando el botón leyendo el mensaje que le acababa de llegar.

_**Eiji Kikumaru:**_

"_**¿Van a venir¿Están bien¿Por qué tardan tanto? O.o"**_

Syusuke bufó por lo bajo, lo que más deseaba es poder estar así con su capitán, pero la situación en la cual estaban no meritaba siquiera ni un roce entre sus cuerpos.

Dejo su móvil a un lado.

Mientras que en el volante Kunimitsu mantenía su mirada seria y gélida en el camino, apretando fuertemente el manubrio entre sus dedos. Debes en cuando desviaba su mirada observando el perfil de la persona que amaba, sin mucho éxito en que las palabras salieran de su boca.

A pesar que no era de mantener siempre la conversación, con Syusuke era diferente… pero en esos momentos en que no sabía bien que palabras decir deseaba poder expresarse. Y cambiar el gesto que seguía mostrando Fuji.

--¿Aun falta mucho?-

--Quince minutos…-

Nuevamente el silencio reino en ambos, cuando el tensai quiso hablar, respiro profundamente, pero antes de pronunciar palabra alguna el auto detuvo su andar. Tezuka sacó la llave e intentando encenderla barias veces.

--Mierda! Maldita maquina!...- exclamó el rubio golpeando el manubrio con frustración, al no poderlo arrancar.

Un claro bufido de molestia se escucho por parte del menor, cuando abrió de golpe la puerta saliendo del vehiculo.

--Yo empujaré, mientras que tú intenta arrancar…-

El boucho asintió, y sin perder tiempo intentaron que se moviera, sin ningún resultado positivo a su pesar. Y la resignado Fuji se izó notoria, entro a la parte trasera del auto, recostándose a lo largo del asiento, viendo apenas con sus ojos entre-cerrados la nieve caer.

tezuka sacó su teléfono marcando el número de Oishi, pero la voz de la operadora anunciando qué las líneas estaban saturadas le bajo el poco animo que le quedaba.

Giró su torso fijando su vista en el perfil de su novio, dándose cuenta que debía hacer algo. En si, todo había sido su culpa.

Su mente aun se mantenía en lo que acababa de pasar.

_**Flash back**_

_--Ya es hora de irnos…- Anuncio haciendo aparición en la oficina.. _

_--¿A que?-_

_--Mistu… hoy es la cena de navidad en la casa de Eiji y Oishi, los chicos vinieron pasarlo juntos…-_

_Tezuka quedo mudo por unos instantes, haciendo memoria, cuando de golpe le vino a la mente la fecha en la cual estaban y que faltaba dos horas para llegar a las doce de la noche. _

_--Lo olvidaste?- preguntó con un tono de voz de recelo.. _

_--Si…- respondió de forma concreta, además si toman en cuenta que donde la pareja más famosa en dobles había deseado hacer la dichosa fiesta era a más de media hora, saliendo de la ciudad. En un terreno apartado que habían alquilado para que nadie los molestara –Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer Suke…- le dijo sutilmente saliendo de sus cavidades. _

_--Pero!- exclamó sorprendido._

_--Podemos ir mañana a verlos… hoy tengo que terminar esto-_

_--Pero Tezuka!!… yo quiero estar con mis amigos hoy!-_

_--El trabajo de la empresa es indispensable… no puedo perder un negocio-_

_--Kunimitsu! Tenemos tanto dinero que si dejarás de trabajar hoy no necesitarías nada hasta los noventa años!- recrimino volteándose, ignorando el gesto de molestia del rubio. _

_--Suke? Syusuke?!- Le llamó, pero solo fue omitido. _

_Golpeó fuertemente la mesa, gruñendo por lo alto. Para luego dejarse caer en la silla observando su portátil. No tuvo más remedio que cerrarla y salir de su escritorio en busca del tensai. Que no tardo en encontrarlo tirado en el sillón mirando la tv, jugando con una mano con su gato. _

_--Vamos…- ordenó llamándole la atención. _

_El castaño lo observo sin entender, pero al ver como Tezuka tomaba su chaqueta y las llaves del auto, lo siguió sin decir ninguna palabra. _

_**Fin de Flash back**_

Últimamente se había concentrado tanto en los negocios, que había descuidado mucho a su relación, llegando a tal punto que siquiera pudiera besarlo al llegar del trabajo. Sin contar que siendo Fuji un reconocido fotógrafo les quitaba tiempo.

--Deseas hablar?- la voz del oji-azul lo saco de sus cavidades, recordando que de hace unos minutos se había quedado observándolo.

--¿Qué nos esta pasando Syusuke?- rara ves los sentimientos eran los que hablaban por él, pero no podía callar más. Tenía más miedo a perderlo.

El nombrado solo se mantenía en silencio, cuando sin darse cuenta dejo escapar un leve sollozo, dejando a al vista las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Guío sus manos a los parpados cubriéndolos.

--No estoy seguro…-

--De que?- le preguntó, su voz se mantenia firme.

--De nada Tezuka… de haberle dicho a mis padres, de haber dejado mi familia atras… de estar con tigo… de la sociedad… de tu amor…-

--…- El rubio suspiro, salio de la cabina del conductor, pasando a la parte trasera junto a Syusuke, a lo que este se arrodillo en los asientos –depende de lo que sientas Syusuke seguiremos esta relación… yo no te obligaré a nada….

Le limpió con las mangas de su saco un poco las lágrimas, pero estas aun no cesaban y el dolor en los orbes azules le daba clara muestra que seguirían por un tiempo más. Tezuka lo observo intento controlar sus emociones que se debatían interiormente por salir.

--¿Suke… Ya no me amas?-

Fuji se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, ante la mirada miel –Tal ves ese sea uno de los problemas Mitsu… te amo demasiado… te necesito siempre y tu indiferencia solo me hace dudar…-

Kunimitsu lo abrazo fuertemente de forma improvisa, refugiándolo entre sus brazos y pecho. Había sentido miedo de perderlo, él también lo necesitaba a tal punto que cambiaría todo por él… pero su carácter nunca se lo dejaba demostrarlo.

--Syusuke yo….?-

--Si te dieran a elegir?... entre la empresa y tu carrera como tenista… ante yo? Que harías?-

--Como?-

--En este tiempo has dejado todo por detrás de los negocios y el tennis… Te levantas temprano, no llegas a almorzar ni cenar por entrenar… Regresas tardes en las noches y te acuestas a dormir sin siquiera mirarme o dirigirme la palabra…a veces piensa que para ti… Es más importante el dinero, el orgullo… siempre estoy solo y mi trabajo no me distraerá que no somos una pareja… y…. yo no quiero… pero no estoy seguro que la relación pueda funcionar así-…- sus palabras fueron calladas de inmediato por los labios del mayor sobre los suyos.

Primero se negó a responderle, pero como siempre solía hacerlo el sabor de Kunimitsu lo embriagaba incitándolo a seguirlo. Posando sus manos sobre los hombros del mayor acercándolo más a él.

Dejando que sus lenguas después de un tiempo se volvieran a encontrar, jugando juntas.

Poco a poco el beso bajo de intensidad separándose ambos quedando solo a centímetros del otro.

--Claro que a ti… solo pensé… que con una vida así no tendríamos problemas…-

--Tonto…- le reprochó brevemente antes de tomar posesión nuevamente de su boca, dejándose guiar por las caricias que surgían entre ambos –Lo único que necesito… es a ti…-

Una sonrisa surco los labios del tenista.

Aquella noche solo era de ellos dos, ya no les importaba la fiesta o cualquier de las otras cosas, solo deseaban recuperar el tiempo perdido por aquellos días de separación.

+-+-+-+-+-+

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Syuichirou observo su celular que marcaba como una llamada perdida por parte de Kunimitsu unos instantes antes de la madia noche, extrañado se alejo un poco de los ruidos de la fiesta siendo seguido por Eiji.

--¿Qué ocurre?-

--Tezuka me llamo, es raro que no estuvieran aquí, ya es más de las dos…- pronunció mientras que marcaba el número de su socio.

El pelirrojo lo miró abrazándolo para fijar su mirada azul en la pantalla del celular.

_--Moshi… moshi?- la voz entre-cortada por un gemido fue su respuesta.. _

Kikumaru formo una mueca de duda ver el sonrojo de Oishi, que lo intentaba alejar para que no oyese.

--yo-yo… est… la llamada…- intentó explicar, siendo opacado por los ruidos del otro lado de la línea.

_--Ya no los necesitamos…. Ol-olvídalo… adiós…-_

El moreno quedó gélido aun con el aparato en su oído, suspiro metiendo el aparato en su saco.

--No tienen remedio…-

--Descuida, nosotros también podemos… divertirnos… la fiesta ya me aburrió…-

Un brillo de malicia se confundieron con la usual inocencia que mostraban los ojos felinos, Syuichirou lo abrazo atrayéndolo hacía si por la cintura, y metiendo su mano bajo la camisa color vino. Obligándolo a soltar un corto suspiro.

--Si este fue el regalo de navidad de Tezuka y Fuji, Los comprendo…-

Eiji solo le contesto con una sonrisa, tomándole la mano y guiándolo dentro de la mansión.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Los suaves latidos del corazón de su amante en el pecho bien formado lo tranquilizaban, normalizando su respiración después de la entrega.

Corrió un poco sus cabellos marrones que caían por sus hombros. Con sus dedos delineo lo que utilizaba como almohada, sintiendo un poco de incomodidad por parte del mayor.

--¿Te molesta?- preguntó divertido, incorporándose un poco, para ver a Kunimitsu fijamente.

--No solo que…-

--"Solo que"?- preguntó divertido, sonriendo, mostrando sus ojos azules.

--Si juegas con fuego… te puedes quemar… y te puede doler…- advirtió cambiando de posición, dejándolo a su merced.

--No le tengo miedo a quemarme…- Le contesto con su mueca intacta.

Soltó una suave risa se escucho, siendo cortada de inmediato por un fuerte gemido.

Aforrándose fuertemente a un costado y al respaldo del asiento, reprimiendo los suspiros.

Aquellas simples palabras que Tezuka le había gritado durante su entrega, era suficiente… de su mente todo había sido borrado, la fecha e incluso sus amigos.

"_Gommenasai"_ y "_Ai shiteru"_ eran las dos simples palabras que necesitaba para poder pasar las mejores de sus navidades.

+-+-+-+--+-+-++

Fin...

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Hola a todos n0n, aqui les traigo un nuevo fic o.o, aunque en realidad es una adaptasion n.nU este es un regalo para Misao Siao n.n, que a comenzado en n0n espero que te diviertas mucho pequeña n.n ya que es una muy buena experiencia XD

Bueno, a los lectores espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios n.n

**Sayoounara Bye Bye**

**Naomi Hiwatari Kon**


End file.
